


信仰之跃会杀死圣殿吗

by wanz



Series: 十全大补海参汤 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: *片段式亲情向德华参。除此之外不知道算什么东西，瞎写的。*BGM：The Rivers That Run Beneath This City - The Calm Blue Sea（文不好不要紧，歌一定要推）*怎无德华参吃。德华参，哪里有德华参。我好饿。腿肉好烂好难吃。阿巴阿巴。
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway
Series: 十全大补海参汤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	信仰之跃会杀死圣殿吗

**Author's Note:**

> *片段式亲情向德华参。除此之外不知道算什么东西，瞎写的。  
> *BGM：The Rivers That Run Beneath This City - The Calm Blue Sea（文不好不要紧，歌一定要推）  
> *怎无德华参吃。德华参，哪里有德华参。我好饿。腿肉好烂好难吃。阿巴阿巴。

·

海尔森站在教堂的最尖顶，白头海雕在他身边伸展翅膀翱翔。没有人抬头向上望。他们能够看到屋檐旁悬挂着的举止怪异者，但是再高他们就看不见了。谁都不会去想上帝也许就存在于比屋檐高一点点的地方。

他站在教堂的最尖顶，脚踏十字架。风把他层层叠叠的披风卷得往旁边舒展，连帽子都摇摇欲坠。北美的天空和伦敦并没有什么两样，风也没有什么两样，街道上的民众同等地行色匆匆，甚至连远处港口停泊着的帆船都有着相似的桅杆。

往远处看，海尔森。爱德华站在他的身边说。他的头发简单地用发绳束在脑后。往远处看，不要畏惧高度，不要畏惧风，也不要畏惧天空。

海尔森和他的父亲站在屋顶。他的双手紧紧地握成拳头。不久之前，爱德华的臂弯所举起的高度对他来说就足以眺望尽世间的一切，但现在他的目光能够触及到北方的农田，附近的教堂，以及两排整齐的白色宅邸……爱德华站在他的身边。今天我们要学的技能非常重要。他的父亲说。我先来做个示范。

海尔森从教堂的最尖顶一跃而下。他垫起脚尖，先是往上跳，随后让自己的身体向下俯冲。风立即灌进他的衣领，从他裸露的皮肤周边割过。他整个人都跃到了空中，不论怎么伸长手触及到的也只有风。他无所束缚，也无从依凭。

父亲。他带着恐惧向下望去。爱德华在空中伸展开他的双臂，并拢双腿，就像一只大鸟，然后他熟练地把他的背部转向了朝地的一面，落到了松软的稻草堆里。我没事。爱德华钻出草堆，笑着向他挥了挥手。这就是我说的那个技能，海尔森，你也将会熟练地掌握它。

无论是道森家的女孩子们，还是巴雷特家的男孩子与女孩子们，似乎没有谁需要掌握这种技能。他们在他的注目下登上马车，车夫扬起鞭子带着他们绝尘而去。这就是他们的行动方式。他和他的父亲、母亲、还有珍妮弗也曾经挤在小小的车厢内，他望着街道，希望他们能看见他的一家，然后想：那是肯威家，他们晚上出门去了，就像是普通的一家人。

在那个晚上雷金纳德把刀按上了一个抢劫犯的脖颈。雷金纳德从来不进行这样的飞跃。雷金纳德的剑术与格斗术并不差，但每当他前往高处侦查，随后再从屋顶上跳下的时候，雷金纳德总是避开他的目光。刀子戳进他的身体，带来的冰冷扩散到了四肢。卢西奥的眼神牢牢地粘在他的眼皮内侧。当他闭上双眼，他看到他以同样的眼神握着剑冲向雷金纳德。海尔森躺在床上，有人站在床脚旁边，一开始他以为是霍顿或者珍妮弗，但那个人戴着一顶奇怪的帽子，上面还插着几根羽毛。你还年轻，海尔森。那个人说。你不能现在就跟我走。他这才发现自己已经站了起来。他的身子轻飘飘的，就像从高空坠落时被风浮托起来一样。

保持平衡。爱德华教导他。爱德华向下跳跃时，表情是那么的闲适，仿佛全身心地信任有什么东西会一直保佑着他。他甚至放松得几乎要闭上双眼。

这个技巧有个名字，海尔森。爱德华拍打掉自己衣服上沾着的稻草，说。它叫做信仰之跃。

父亲。海尔森无声地张开了嘴唇。父亲，他在风的呼啸中嗫嚅着。他想说不要责怪我做出这样的选择，不要责怪我失去了最基本的敏锐，不要责怪我把短剑丢了。它朝着山谷直直坠去，就像初次翱翔之前就被折断了翅膀的雏鹰。漆黑的山谷狭窄而幽深，我看不清它的落点。我不想遗弃它，但它落入了无法被寻回的裂缝里。我的视线中只有我的敌人。我看不清任何道路。

烈风夺去了他的视线，将他的头发与束发绳都向后吹拂。风穿过他的衣摆和披风，连帽子都摇摇欲坠。失重感让他的胃液翻滚。你得张开双臂，他的父亲说，就像一只鹰一样。他依言将手臂打开，却扯到了腹部的伤口。卢西奥给他的那一刀明明避过了一切要害，他不明白为什么到现在还会这么疼。他也不明白为什么他刚从田野里摘下送给母亲的花朵在下次探望时就枯萎了，明明没过几天，花瓶里的水也还清澈。

信仰之跃。海尔森跟着他的父亲重复了一遍。是什么神明的信仰？

你以后会清楚的，孩子。

我现在不知道它的名字，我也能够被它接受吗？

没事的。爱德华站在屋底下，朝他张开双臂。来吧，孩子。当你听到鹰啸时，总有东西会接住你的。那双手臂伸向了他的前方。相信我。我从来不会对你撒谎。

我相信您。海尔森喃喃自语。但我不知道除了您我还可以相信什么人。我的人生道路上铺满了谎言，背叛铸就了我多疑的性格。我也不知道您是否相信我。您的神明并没有一直保佑您，那么它什么时候会遗弃我呢？那道伤口一直在发疼，提醒他他仍在按着标准的姿势朝下飞跃。但是他的双臂如灌铅般沉重。教堂旁边的街道离他越来越近，马上就要撞上他的头颅。

我相信您。他说。海尔森从屋檐边向下跃去。他才不到九岁，身高刚过围墙的三分之一，但是他就这么踮起脚尖向下一跃。坠落的途中他瞥见珍妮弗坐在花园里做女红，嘴角绷紧得像是她手上拿着的细线；他的母亲捧着洁白的花朵，笑吟吟地看着她的丈夫。他忽然福至心灵一般伸展开他的双臂，并拢双腿。他听见雄鹰锐利的叫声，以及父亲洋溢着鼓励与骄傲的呼喊。他让重力拉着自己翻了个身，把他的背部转向了朝地的一面。于是他看见头顶的天空。房屋与大树都在他的视野边缘急速后退着，但是天空没有。它无边无际地在他面前铺开，就像永远在凝望他的一只湛蓝的眼睛。

他最终落到了松软的稻草堆里。


End file.
